This invention relates to augers and more particularly to augers for transporting particulate materials.
Conventional augers are used for a wide range of applications from moving fertilizer and transferring grain to and from silos, to handling coal. These augers are generally made of metal and are housed in a metal barrel which is supported on a frame. Normally agricultural augers have a useful life of about ten years before corrosion and mechanical damage reduce them to scrap. They are extremely noisy and may plug up during use.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.